


Coming Home

by Fauxginger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxginger/pseuds/Fauxginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(CONTAINS SPOILERS)</p><p>Shortly after Coryphaeus is defeated, Brianna Lavellan discovers she is with child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advice from an Advisor

It wasn't until Corypheus was defeated, until he was gone, that she realised. She lay in her bath, the morning after, and ran her hand down herself to clean.

"No..." She whispered. She'd assumed her lack of bleeding was from the stress of saving Thedas, never even considering that the one time she...

_"All it takes is once"_ her keeper said, shortly after she bled for the first time. She did not mean to sway Brianna at all, simply to warn her, but her words were enough to keep her from the full act until that one night, after the ball at the winter palace.

Back in the bath, Brianna cried. Who could she turn to? She never really spoke to her 'inner circle' outside of the inquisitions work, and had only made one truly close friend in her time here, but she honestly wasn't sure Cole would even understand. The only other person was Josephine. Would she even still consider them friends? Brianna stood, deciding it did not matter. They had been close once, and she remembered Josephine mentioning she had 4 siblings. She would help.

After drying herself off and pulling on the clothes she wore around Skyhold, she headed to Josephine's office determined.

"Inquisitor, what can I do for you?" Her friendly tone took Brianna completely off guard. She felt tears begin to fill her eyes. Josephine stood immediately and enveloped her in a hug as the tears began to fall. "Brianna?"

"I am... Solas is..." She could barely speak, each sentence being cut off by a sob. "Would he have stayed if he knew?" She asked. Josephine's eyes flashed down, registering what the distraught elf was telling her.

"Oh, Brianna... Come, we should speak in private." Brianna agreed, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Back in Brianna's quarters they talked. She told Josephine everything. Well, not quite everything, but the general details. The entire time the ambassador held her hands, comforting her.

"What am I going to do?" Brianna asked once her story was done. "I have no idea what I'm doing Josie."

"I doubt anyone ever does Brianna, but I see your point. Maybe we should contact your clan? Bring them here?"

"No." Brianna said quickly. "He wouldn't..." She cursed. He had broken her heart and she still took his feelings into consideration? "They wouldn't even recognise me." She said, gesturing to her bare face.

"Brianna, this is about you. What do you want?" Brianna looked at her. "Besides him."

"I want to stay here."


	2. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of wicked grace exposes Brianna.

After a visit to the most discrete healer confirmed what she already knew, the next few weeks around Skyhold were awkward. Brianna didn't know what to tell, who to tell, even IF to tell. This problem conveniently solved itself when Varric noted the inquisitor's sour mood and ambushed her into playing cards. Eyebrows were raised at her refusal of drink, but nothing said, not until...

"Alone." Brianna glared at Cole as he spoke, revealing it was her pain he was feeling. "Alone," he repeated, "but... not alone? Abandoned... Would he have stayed, would I have gone with him? Would he want it?"

Brianna felt the eyes of the entire bar upon her. She said nothing, and instead just marched from the room.

* * *

Cole found her on the battlements.

"I... I should not have said that. I could make them forget, I can forget, I can..." "Cole..." Brianna cut him off, staring out at the mountains.

"It's okay."

"But you are still hurting." She turned to look at him. She gestured and he went to sit next to her.

"Less than before." She replied. "You are a good friend Cole." They sat for a while, not speaking, simply stating out at the view. Cole spoke.

"Babies are... Difficult. They are always in pain from something; they always worry and hurt because they don't know anything." He smiled "but I like them."

"That's good." Brianna sighed and stood up "I should head back to the tavern."

"They aren't there." Cole said "well, The Iron Bull is, but everyone else went to your room. They thought you would go there." Brianna nodded and began to walk back to her room. Cole followed at her side. She got the feeling he wouldn't be leaving her alone for a while.

* * *

As they entered her quarters she heard voices dying out. Climbing the stairs in agonising silence, knowing eyes were watching to see her appear, made her all the more grateful for the spirit at her side. She reached the top of the stairs and, like she had predicted, everyone was staring.

"Congrats?" Varric said eventually, and Brianna laughed. This released the floodgates for hugging and smiles and 'congratulations' and 'we will help as much as we can'.

"So, did he say 'Elven glory' when he did it?" Sera asked, subtle as ever.

"No!" Brianna laughed again "why do you even want to know that?" Sera shrugged and left. Brianna didn't particularly care. She and Sera never really got along and it wasn't going to magically happen now.

Eventually, everyone began to make their excuses and leave. As she left, Josephine insisted that they at least contact the Lavellen clan and Brianna told her she would consider it. Finally, only she and Cole remained.

"You can go Cole." Brianna said, kicking off her boots.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to be alone tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is worried: THERE WILL BE 0 ROMANTIC INTERACTION BETWEEN BRIANNA AND COLE.  
> Obviously they're close and Cole has been worried about Brianna since Solas dumped her and subsequently left, but there is absolutely nothing between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Solas meet again, in the fade.

As it turned out, Brianna needed to be alone almost every night. Probably because during the day she never was. Cole stuck to her side and someone always wanted something, or wanted to give her something.

 

She was 5 months in when she saw Solas again. She was showing more than people would expect, her slender figure apparently made the bump all the more obvious. But in the fade there was no sign of her situation. She was in Haven again, sat leaning against the hut Solas used to stand by, her eyes closed. She just wanted to be here. A voice interrupted her peace.

"I expected you to be by the chantry." Brianna opened one eye before closing it again.

"Piss off, you will not tempt me."

"...I am not a spirit, Brianna. Look at me." Brianna sighed and opened her eyes, looking at the man before her. It was him, there was no doubt, but the spirits who had plagued her always looked like him. His clothes however, she'd never seen him in this. For one, he was wearing shoes. He was practically dressed as a human.

"It's actually you?" She replied, willing her voice not to crack. He nodded. "Where have you been?"

"I cannot say." He replied, sitting down in front of her. He went to place his hand on hers, but she quickly moved it away.

"You left."

"I am sorry."

"Are you?" She snapped. "Is there anything I could have done to stop you leaving?"

"No." Solas watched as Brianna's face softened.

"Is there anything I could say to make you return?" She said quietly.

"I don't know." He replied, attempting to take her hand again. She let him this time. They held hands in silence for a while.

"Could I have come with you" it wasn't a question posed to him.

"You're the inquisitor; you have too many responsibilities to simply leave them."

"And not all responsibilities can be left." She muttered. Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Brianna?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said, smiling up at him. "It was lovely to see you. But it is time for us both to wake, Fen'harel."

* * *

Solas woke in his small tent, covered in sweat. How did she know? How long had she known? Who had told her? Did she know he had claimed the spirit of Mythal, making her bound to him? He doubted it, while Brianna was an intelligent woman, that required several leaps she would not have made. There was one thing he was certain of though; he had to return to her.

He stood, and began to dress and prepare for his long journey.

* * *

Brianna woke to see Cole standing over her. She ignored him, getting out of bed and walking to her desk.

"You met him." Cole said.

"Yes."

"It was not a spirit this time?" Brianna sighed. As much as she'd tried to hide her struggle, of course Cole would know about the offers made to her, how she would wake up screaming.

"It was him."

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know Cole."

"Did you tell him about the baby?"

"No Cole."

"Did you-"

"Can you just leave me alone?" She yelled, and instantly regretted it. "Wait, Cole, I didn't..." But it was too late, he had vanished.

She spent the day in the war room, ignoring Cullen and Cassandra's concerned glances to each other while Josephine refused to acknowledge anything wrong. This was why she liked her. Josie understood that Brianna preferred to face things herself, and would seek help if and when she wanted it. Things continued as normal.

"Leliana sends her congratulations, inquisitor." Josephine said as they discussed correspondence one night. "She says she would like to visit, perhaps when the child is born? She can't manage sooner, as much as she would like to."

"That would be fine." Brianna replied, her mind elsewhere.

"Something troubling you?" Josephine asked, though Brianna knew that it was not so much a question as an excuse for her to vent if she wanted.

"Solas and I met in the fade a few nights ago. I didn't tell him anything, but I think he knows, somehow."

"Well," Josephine looked down at the inquisitor's belly.

"I do not have the bump in the fade." Brianna explained.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I have some kind of closure in seeing him again, and getting to leave on my terms."

"That's good, Brianna."

"Mhm" Brianna glanced out the window before looking back at how much she had to read and sign and approve. She rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry, this can all wait if you need it to." Josephine smiled sympathetically.

"I need it to." Brianna groaned. "But I should keep going... How do I say 'stick your andrastian shit up your asshole and away from my unborn child' politely?"

"Ever the diplomat, inquisitor."

"That's what you're here for Josie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter is so much longer, I couldn't split it anywhere else)


	4. Promises

Less than a fortnight later Brianna woke up to yelling.

"She didn't need me! She didn't need me until you MADE her!" Cole’s voice came from just past the door into her room. Brianna made her way to the stairs as quickly as she could, which was admittedly not very fast.

"Tell me! Tell me she doesn't want to see me! Then I shall leave!" An angrier voice replied.

"She doesn't want to see you!" Cole’s voice cracked and she heard a loud bang as the door moved in front of her. Had he been pushed into it?

"Cole?" She called through the door. Silence. "Cole is everything okay? Who is trying to get in?" She heard the sounds of a scuffle and without a second thought she opened the door. Cole fell at her feet. She looked up at the person who was causing the problem.

"Solas..." She whispered. He was here, actually here. She couldn't look away from him, tears staring to form.

"Ma Vhenan" Solas gasped. Cole had gotten up, and was standing defensively in front of her.

"Go." Cole said, glaring at Solas. "Leave."

"No." Brianna grabbed Cole's shoulder. "He stays." Cole frowned and disappeared. Brianna turned her attention back to Solas, who was staring directly at... That.

"Brianna" he looked at her and his expression could have broken her heart again. She took his hand and guided him into her room, sitting them both on the bed. The entire time his gaze was fixed on her stomach.

"It...It is yours." She said after a while. Solas visibly relaxed. Did he worry she had been with another? Or worse, that she'd been with another during their time together?

"When did you know?" He asked, though Brianna had the feeling he wasn't just asking about the baby.

"Just after you left." She replied before cupping the side of his face. "And since the temple."

"The temple?" Solas asked, though it wasn't a question for her to answer. "Then you knew...and still loved me? Still wanted to be with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled. "You are still the man I love, Fen’harel." He leant into her hand, closing his eyes. "You know I have never particularly cared for the past, only the future."

"...you have become so much wiser since I left." She laughed.

"I've been reading. It's all I’ve been permitted since...oh."

"Oh?" His eyes opened sharply, full of concern. Brianna took his hand and placed it against her bump. The baby was moving. Solas' eyes filled with tears. "Ma Vhenan, I am so sorry. What can I do to make this right?" He looked at her, his face truly apologetic. Brianna brought him close and kissed his forehead.

"You can stay."


	5. Senrel

Months passed and Solas did stay. No one else was aware of his true self, Fen’harel becoming a name Brianna only used in private. A few were unwilling to accept him back as easily as Brianna; they had seen what his absence had done to their Inquisitor. Cole was strangely accepting of it, considering his reaction to Solas' return, noting that both of their pain was slowly fading. Things for the baby were bought, a cot replacing the sofa in Brianna's room, which she and Solas now shared. She discovered that Solas’ bald head was from shaving as a dark fuzz began to appear on his head. Her duties as the inquisitor became less and less as the months went on, until eventually she did nothing but read in the library for hours on end. Solas typically stayed close by, on occasion resting his head carefully on her lap, or as she got larger simply next to her leg, as he explored the fade. It was during one of these afternoons in the library that they were interrupted by a sudden gasp from Brianna. She dropped her book onto Solas' chest, waking him immediately.

"Fen’harel." She whispered, forgetting that many people were close by. Solas sat quickly, placing his hand on her knee. His hair was messed from lying down, and if Brianna wasn't in pain she would have laughed. She couldn't have imagined him with hair when they first met, yet here he was with close-cropped deep brown hair.

"Brianna? Is it?" She nodded, Solas yelled out to the nearest servant, and began to help Brianna to her quarters.

The healer was waiting for them when they got there, a thin elven woman with long white hair tied back into an elaborate braided bun. Tears were streaming down Brianna's face. They helped lie her down on the bed, Solas kneeling behind her with her head on his lap.

"F..." Brianna started before stopping. The healer had vallaslin, of course Josephine would find a Dalish midwife. "Fuck, it hurts Vhenan." Solas shushed her, stroking her hair. The healer began to talk about readiness and the position of the child, but Solas wasn't listening. Instead he was entirely focused on the woman below him. A thought occurred to him.

"Do you wish to be married?" He asked.

"Not the time!" She snapped, practically screaming. The healer gave him a dirty look. "But yes!" She yelled again. "Now help me!"

He did his best. Solas had no idea how long the labour lasted for; it could have been days for all he knew. He did suspect that he would think it a shorter time than Brianna, who had been crying or yelling for most of it. Eventually the healer yelled.

"One more push, inquisitor!"

There was a scream, and then a cry. A baby’s cry. Everything was silent. Brianna fell back into his lap, breathing heavily. He placed a hand on her forehead, using the slightest of his magic to cool her, as he stared ahead at the healer who was wrapping their child.

"What is it?" Brianna stared up at him, unable to move. "Is it okay?"

"He is fine." The healer smiled as she handed the small bundle to Brianna before heading to the desk. They both started at him. "A son." Brianna stroked the side of their child's face with one gentle finger. "We have a son, Fen’harel." She said, only loud enough for Solas to hear. He kissed her forehead. The baby made a soft noise and opened his eyes. Solas heard Brianna gasp. He had his eyes.

"He's beautiful." Solas said, his voice cracking slightly. Brianna looked up at him, smiling.

* * *

It was a few hours before the healer allowed the first visitor, Josephine, to arrive. Brianna was sat up in the middle of her bed, over the covers, the baby in her arms. Solas sat cross legged at her feet, on hand resting on her legs. Josephine approached quietly, stopping at the bedside to smile at them.

"He has your eyes, Solas." She commented. Solas nodded, not moving his eyes from Brianna.

"How is everything going?" Brianna asked.

"It’s all going well, we've managed without you for the past 3 months Inquisitor, we’ll keep going as long as you need us to.” Josephine smiled before suddenly remembering something. “Everyone is waiting outside, they were wondering if…?”

"Let them in." Brianna laughed and Josephine went to do so. Brianna held out the baby to Solas. He stared at her. She rolled her eyes and teased him. "Fen’harel, scared of a Da’Len?"

"What if I break him?" He whispered.

"You'll be fine. Come on, I can't hold him forever."

Cole was the first to reach the top of the stairs, his face lighting up when he saw the three of them.

"Can I hold him!?" Cole asked, heading to the bedside immediately.

"No, Cole." Solas said firmly. Brianna gave up trying to get him to hold the baby.

"You'll have to wait Cole." She said. Cole smiled and knelt on the bed to get a closer look.

"He's tiny." The spirit gasped.

"Babies usually are, kid." A voice said behind him. Varric stood leaning at the top of the stairs, all of the others stood behind him.

"Come on then." Brianna said, and soon they were surrounded. Iron Bull slapped Solas hard on the back and laughed when the elf coughed.

"Congrats! So, what's his name?"

"Uh, nothing yet. Though I like Senrel." Brianna said, turning to look at Solas for his approval. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Senrel." he repeated, a smile creeping onto his face. "It's nice. Senrel it is." Josephine clapped her hands together and began to ramble about announcements and presents and visits. Brianna roller her eyes wearily and several of their visitors began to laugh.

* * *

Their guests stayed until it was dark, telling stories and making plans. Brianna insisted that she would return to travelling outside Skyhold, but not straight away and only when it was necessary. Anything else and they would send out teams. After all, what was the point of having such a large inner circle if they couldn't be used as her proxies? Varric brought up the morbid thought of guardians should she and Solas die, to which Brianna made a comment about the amount of times she had returned from death. Sera asked about the vallaslin with her usual tactless manner, which sufficiently killed all conversation for a few minutes before a few people suggested she should leave. As the night continued, her eyes began to grow heavy and she felt her head droop a few times before suddenly jolting back up. Solas, who was discussing with Dorian the probability of Senrel being a mage and what would be done about it, looked over to her and patted her foot.

"Vhenan?" he said softly. "Do you need to sleep?"

"Hmmm?" Brianna looked at him, her eyes almost close. "No, No, I'm fine Fen'Harel." Her head began to tilt to the side as if she was already asleep.

"Fen'Harel? Dorian asked, eyebrow raised. "The Dread Wolf? Why in the world would she call you that?" Dorian stared at Solas, who was still as he attempted to generate a lie.

"She's probably just exhausted, I am not much more awake myself. Perhaps you can all come back tomorrow?" he said after too long a pause. Dorian eyed him suspiciously before agreeing. The room cleared quickly, leaving only Cole who still stared at Senrel. "Cole." Solas said, reaching out towards him. He froze when the spirit turned to stare at him, eyes wide.

"How can I know it's truly her choice?" Cole whispered Solas' own fears back to him. "Mythal's will binds her, guides her, how do I know she wants me, how do I know she even wanted our son, is she screaming on the inside, is she trapped, wanting, waiting to be free, does she wish for dea-"

"ENOUGH." Solas roared, and Cole was gone. Senrel started to cry. Brianna remained asleep, she had always been a heavy sleeper, and Solas went to gently take Senrel from her arms. He rocked his child for a moment, quieting him, before taking him to his crib. He had lied earlier about being afraid to break him. He simply wanted to keep seeing Brianna hold him. It wasn't something he thought possible, but he fell more in love with her every second since they'd been reunited. But what if it was all a lie. What if she was only responding to the spirit of Mythal inside him? He thought back, trying to remember the last decision she could have made that could have been her own free will. And the answer was all of them. Nothing seemed unordinary, it all seemed like Brianna. But how could he be sure? He returned to the bed and reached to put Brianna under the covers when she woke slightly.

“Hey…” she slurred, “We should…we should get changed for bed.” She shuffled to the edge of the bed before Solas could stop her, swaying slightly as she wandered towards her chest of drawers. He laughed quietly as she changed into her sleepwear; a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt with unknown origins. Her lack of sleep causing her to behave a lot like she was drunk. He stripped off his tunic and trousers. Despite the insistence of the advisors that he wear more in bed, so as not to disturb any early-morning messengers, he couldn’t simply stop this lifelong habit of sleeping in his underwear. Brianna herself had scoffed at their complaints and suggested that they hire sturdier messengers, if all it took to undo these ones was the sight of an elf in tight shorts.

“Vhenan, the bed is over here.” Solas said quietly when Brianna began to walk further away from the bed. She looked at him accusingly, as if he had moved the bed to spite her, before quickly returning and burying herself under the sheets. Solas climbed into bed as well, pulling her close.

“We have a baby.” She whispered happily into his chest before going limp as she went back to sleep. Solas closed his eyes and drifted off after only a few moments.

_Tomorrow._ He decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I wanted. A few reasons for that. Mostly I just got a new laptop and am spending a lot of time getting used to it. Though I have cleverly set it up so I can write on both my phone and my laptop and it will sync, so the next chapter may get out sooner. I also now don't have anything past this chapter written yet, so it's all going to be posted whenever it's finished. I still need to give a name to Chapter 3, which is bugging me as my internet is also incredibly dodgy right now.  
> Basically if you all just bear with me we'll get there eventually.
> 
> Fun Fact: Tired Brianna is based heavily off me when incredibly tired. Which I am right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Dorian paced around the elf’s study, holding a book open in front though not reading it. Eventually, Solas looked up at him.

“Something I can help you with, Dorian?” Brianna was busy in a war council meeting, Senrel lay in a woven basket on the table, content to look up at the paintings and the people moving in the library overhead. Which meant this was the most alone Solas would ever be, the perfect time to discuss.

“Just wondering what advantages sleeping with the Inquisitor would give an Elven God.” Dorian said casually, snapping the book shut. Solas sighed, as if he was not surprised but just disappointed. “You know I wasn't willing to forgive you. You nearly destroyed her, leaving the way you did. It made us question why you stayed as long as you did. And now I really question what you were doing with her."

“She was… A mistake.” Solas said, looking up at him “A luxury I should not have allowed myself. I had no plans or designs relating to her.” Dorian paused, staring at the elf. He looked truly upset as he stared at his son. Did he regret at all? Exactly how much did he regret in relation to his time with the Inquisition. Would he stay, or would he leave again? Dorian was about to ask when the elf cut him off.

“Who else knows?” He asked, gently rocking the basket.

“Oh, just anyone who has heard our dearest Inquisitor, or any Dalish, swear. So, everyone.” Dorian watched as Solas rubbed his temples. He looked…tired. Dorian wondered how hard he'd tried to keep this secret. How long he’d kept the secret.

“We won't tell anyone.” Dorian opened the book again before heading to the stairs.

“I know.” Solas muttered, Dorian barely hearing it. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“The meeting should almost be over. She’ll want to see you both.”

Solas picked up Senrel in his basket and headed to the war room. He reached it just as the advisors were leaving. He nodded to them in greeting before heading into the room. Brianna leant against the table.

“Someone has missed you.” He said, placing the basket on the table and lifting Senrel out of it. Brianna’s face lit up when she realised it was them, taking Senrel from him and starting to fuss over him. He couldn't believe she had gone back to war table meetings the day after giving birth, but he knew she'd hate sitting in bed all day. That and the mark apparently helping her recovery. She still wasn't going to leave Skyhold any time soon.

“Someone and his father, I assume.” Solas smiled for a moment, before his face dropped. Brianna saw the look on his face and they both though back to the last time he’d looked that way. “Everything okay?”

“Yes…I mean…You remember Mythal?”

“Hard to forget.” Brianna looked angry, hurt. Solas couldn’t look at her.

“Well, you are bound to the will of whoever has her spirit, yes?”

“I’m not an expert but yes, I believe that’s how it works.” She smiled playfully. “Are you jealous, Fen’Harel?”

“No.” he said all too quickly. Her smile dropped. “I simply…when I was gone, I met with Mythal and…I stole her essence.” There was a pause, quickly interrupted by Senrel’s crying. Brianna rocked him gently, trying to soothe him. “He needs feeding.” She muttered. “We can talk later, Solas.” She quickly marched from the room. As the door shut behind her Solas buried his head in his hands.

She’d called him Solas.

* * *

He waited a long time before returning to their quarters. When he did, he saw Brianna standing over the crib, Senrel napping. She turned to face him as he walked further into the room. Her eyes were red; she’d been crying.

“Ma’Vhenan…” he started.

“Shut up.” She said quietly. “Just…shut up.” He stopped where he was, remaining quiet. She kept her eyes on him like he was a wild best.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“No.” She walked out onto the balcony. He quickly followed, concerned. She closed the doors, allowing them to raise their voices slightly.

“Talk to me.” He said. She didn’t reply, staring at him. “Tell me, Brianna. Please.”

“I don’t know what’s me.” she lurched, almost like the words were forcing themselves out of her. His heart sank. They were. He was making her. His will. “I don’t know if any of the choices I’ve made have been me or you, or what you want but won’t admit. The person I trust the most is now the person I cannot trust at all but I do trust you. Because you want me to. Do I still love you because you want me to? Do I love our son because you want me to? Is what you want stopping me from being happy? I feel happy but now I can’t trust it. I can’t trust my emotions. Why did you tell me and why are you making me say this?!” She clapped a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. He took a step towards her and she flinched.

“Ma’Vhenan…I’m going to make this right.” He sighed. “But, you have to be willing.” He locked eyes with her. She nodded, hand still stopping her from speaking. He closed his eyes and let Mythal flow over him. Brianna would see dark smoke, if he opened his eyes she would see they had turned pure ice blue. He enjoyed the power one last time before releasing it. Brianna gasped and he opened his eyes. She was now surrounded by the smoke, her eyes wide and suddenly blue. A moment passed and the smoke vanished, her eyes returning to their usual dark shade. She blinked a few times, like she was waking up, before fixing her gaze on him.

As it turned out, Brianna could punch extremely hard.

Her fist caught him directly in the jaw, almost knocking him down from surprise.

“YOU BASTARD!”

Before he could even respond, her hand was at his jaw again, pulling him. Her lips were fiercely pressed against his for a few moment before Senrel, woken by his mother’s yell, began to cry. She released him and headed back into the room. He followed, rubbing his jaw. She muttered to herself as she comforted Senrel, a mix of insults, some of which he recognised.

“Fenedhis, fen’alas, fucking hissrad, len’alas lath’din, dickhead, piece of….bas.”

“Vhenan?” he took a step closer to her. She glared at him.

“Ar tu na’din.” She hissed, and he took a few steps back. She rubbed her temples and watched Senrel for a moment. “Can you…leave for a moment?”

Solas nodded, and headed for the rotunda. Perhaps he should get someone to check his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, most of my motivation to continue writing came from knowing I'd get Brianna to punch him.  
> Next few chapters: Internal conflict and me guessing what it's like to have the spirit of Mythal! YAY!
> 
> Translations:  
> Fen’alas: Elven - hopefully means ‘dirt wolf’. I guessed from how other sentences were structured.  
> Hissrad: Qunlat - Liar  
> Len’alas lath’din: Elven – dirty child no one loves  
> Bas: Qunlat - thing  
> Ar tu na’din: Elven – I will kill you


	7. Chapter 7

Solas did not return to the Inquisitor’s quarters that night, and seeing as his old quarters had been given to someone else, he was forced to sleep on the sofa. Dorian laughed at him as he left the library, to which Solas simply ignored him. He was not going to sleep well tonight.

Brianna did not sleep well either. The whispering of Mythal’s priests had gone, but she was not sure what Mythal herself would be like. Would she be quiet, only answering when asked? Or would she never talk, and her knowledge would simply be present in Brianna’s mind like it was her own? She paced the room, possibilities swimming through her head. When she tried to sleep she could not, her brain remaining awake and present. Senrel woke for a feed and as she fed him she wondered if she would have to claim her children’s bodies, like Morrigan said her mother did. She shuddered at the thought. Perhaps the spirit would make her immortal, it was possibly that as an elf she had the capacity for eternal life, and it was only the fact that it was previously in a human that made the claiming needed. She wondered why there was no trace of the human in her mind at all. Did Solas taking the spirit kill Morrigan’s mother? If it weren’t for their obviously strained relationship she’d probably feel sorry for her. She cursed and kicked the air. She wanted to hit something but also didn’t want to wake Senrel. She was furious at Solas for not telling her about Mythal the instant he returned, but she could also understand why he didn’t say anything. Attempting to give her Mythal’s spirit could have harmed the baby, or even backfired and put Mythal into the child. Another though occurred to Brianna and she looked down at her hands, turning them over. She didn’t feel like Mythal. She felt like herself. Though she’d felt like herself the past year or so. Heading to her desk she wracked her brain for all she knew of Mythal. If she was now possessed by her, she should have some of her abilities. She wasn’t willing to try turning into a dragon in the middle of her room, so she had to think of something else. What she really needed was someone who was bound to Mythal to test it. Of course, she was the only one who was. An argument could be made for Abelas and his fellow priests, but she didn’t know where they were and even if they were compelled to Mythal’s will, or the will of the temple. Eventually, as the sun began to break over the mountains, she fell into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

She woke what couldn’t have been more than an hour later to Senrel crying. Sitting up quickly she realised the noise wasn’t coming quite from where she expected. She looked over to see Cole holding the child, facing her. Senrel continued to cry, making Cole look more distraught.

“He won’t stop.” He said, looking at her. Brianna held back a laugh and went to take her son from... her other son. She genuinely laughed as she thought about her relationship with the spirit. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing.” She rocked Senrel gently, she had no idea how she could explain that to Cole. He tilted his head at her. “You seem…different. Older, more you. You protect us now, you’ll always protect…” He blinked. Well, that answered that. Mythal did indeed rest within her, and if ‘more you’ was anything to go on, she didn’t have to worry about being compelled to do anything.

“Thanks Cole. Can you fetch Solas for me? We uh, fought yesterday. I don’t know where he is.” Cole nodded and headed to the stairs, muttering as he did so.

“Back aches, not as much as face does, never sleeping here again. Heart aching too, is she okay, can I return…” Brianna laughed again as the spirit vanished. Senrel squirmed in her arms and she realised he needed to be fed again.

She had just finished feeding him, closing her shirt, when Solas appeared at the top of the stairs. Only when she had put Senrel back in his crib did she actually look at him.

“Ma’Vhenan, I…” he leaned as if he was going to move, but didn’t, “I am sorry I lied to you, that I kept this from you. I’m sorry if anything you did was not your will but mine.”

“I am sorry I punched you. Are you okay?” she replied, not yet accepting his apology.

“I deserved it. I made you doubt everything. I need to know you forgive me, for everything. Not just with Mythal but with leaving and lying to you about who I was. The forgiveness you gave when I returned wasn’t right, it wasn’t yours. I only accepted it because I needed to. I knew it wasn’t right” Brianna smiled. That is what she’d been waiting for. For him to admit that his will overrode hers and he’d been aware of it.

“I forgive you, Fen’Harel.” She said softly. He crossed the room, taking her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the tiredness her missed night’s sleep gave her.

“I can stay?” he asked. Her hand stroked the jawbone he still wore around his neck. Last time, she’d asked him. Now he asked her.

“You can stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should be putting up the next and final chapter very quickly.  
> I am honestly amazed I am finishing this, all of my other multi-chapter works have kind of...trailed off.
> 
> Semi-related to this story, I am writing Solas and Brianna's first time together, I don't know when it'll be up because it's really the first bit of smut I've ever written. But, something to look forward to maybe?


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of Senrel’s first birthday. Brianna groaned as she woke, slinging an arm over Solas and stroking the side of his head. He’d gone back to shaving it when Senrel was a few months old, and Brianna admitted she missed his hair a little. She secretly wished Senrel would have his hair as well, but sadly he’d grown a short mop of black hair like hers.

“Our torture begins, Fen’Harel.” Solas laughed and gently stroked her arm.

“We best prepare for it.” He replied, but neither of them moved. It was not until the birthday boy himself began to stir that Brianna rolled on to her back.

“Pa!” The small voice yelled. Brianna smiled.

“Ha, he wants you.” Solas groaned before slipping out of bed, taking the covers with him. Brianna whined.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Perhaps.” Solas chuckled, picking Senrel up and letting the small elf pat his father’s face. “Do you know what today is, Senrel?”

“Taw!” he replied happily. Solas raised an eyebrow while Brianna laughed loudly.

“I think he means torture. We really need to watch what we say around him.” She said, finally leaving the bed to head to her dresser. Solas threw the cover back onto the bed.

“It’s your birthday, Da’Len.” Solas said as Senrel looked at him, his chubby hand on Solas’ nose.

“Day.” He repeated carefully, his hand dropping to Solas’ lips. Solas kissed his son’s hand, prompting a giggle. There was a knock at the door.

“We’re up!” Brianna yelled down the stairs, leaning over the railing. Josephine’s head poked round the door.

“Good, but we don’t have long. You need to be ready and in the main hall soon, Inquisitor.” She smiled, familiar board resting on her hip. Brianna smiled back.

“Got it.” She headed straight back to the dresser, pulling out a simple floor length green dress and a white bodice. “Hurry up and get him dressed, I’ll need a hand in a moment.” She said as she passed Solas to lay the dress on the bed, her free hand ghosting over his hip.

“Of course Vhenan.” Solas bounced Senrel gently as he crossed the room. Despite the insistence from many that Brianna have more clothes, she refused, and as such all of their clothes fit in the one dresser. He placed Senrel on top of it as he got out their clothes before dressing the child. After the usual struggle with his trousers, Senrel was dressed in his smartest white shirt and brown trousers. Solas returned to the bed, Senrel in one arm and his clothes, which were essentially a larger version of Senrel’s, on the other. He let Senrel squirm from his arms onto the bed and noted Brianna frowning, waiting for him to help with her bodice. He lay his clothes down where Senrel promptly sat on them.

“Humans are so stupid.” She muttered as Solas began to lace the back. “I’m already tiny, and these nobles think that I should be tinier? It’s ridiculous.”

“Completely.” Solas agreed, leaning in close as he began to tie a delicate bow at the base of her spine. He grinned as Brianna let her head fall back, resting on his shoulder. He kissed her neck and she smiled before frowning again. How long had it been since they were intimate? They spent every night in the same bed, but between Brianna’s duties as Inquisitor and Senrel, she couldn’t remember the last time it had been just them. Her eyes widened and head lifted as they realised they hadn’t at all, not since Senrel’s conception. “Something wrong?” Solas asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

“No, I just…” Brianna trailed off and Solas moved away, pulling his shirt out from under his son and starting to pull it on. “Are you not bothered that we haven’t…” she stopped, suddenly conscious of Senrel sat directly in front of her, playing with the covers.

“I assumed you would tell me when you were ready again.”

“It doesn’t take a year to recover from childbirth, Vhenan.”

“I meant when you trusted me again.” Brianna froze and Solas continued to dress, turning away to retain some modesty around his son. “Which I can understand why you do not, I have not exactly been the most honest of men.”

“I do trust you.” She said, confused as to what she may have done for him to think otherwise. “But with Senrel, and the Inquisition... we haven’t exactly had the time.” Solas raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine’s voice came from the stairs again. Brianna picked up Senrel and headed to the stairway. Solas followed closely, his hand lingering at her waist. He leant towards her briefly, whispering.

“Perhaps Cole should look after Senrel later”

* * *

Brianna stood amongst more nobles, faking her smiles, her laughs, her interest. Senrel was like a rag doll in her arms, probably just as tired as she was after almost an entire day of entertaining visiting dignitaries. She made an excuse and headed straight for Solas and Cole, who leant against a wall completely alone. How they managed to avoid talking to anyone at these events she did not know; she suspected Cole made them forget them. Cole was wearing his typical clothes, which added to her suspicions.

“I think someone needs his brother.” She joked, handing the limp child to Cole who took him happily. Senrel stirred as he was handed over. Solas snorted, as usual amused by how Cole had accepted his role as big brother despite him and Brianna looking the same age.

“Cole!” Senrel screeched happily, throwing his arms as best he could around the spirit’s neck. Cole walked off, talking to Senrel about nothing in particular.

“Don’t go in the tavern!” Brianna called after them. She sighed, and fell against the wall next to Solas. “I hate these events. If one more Orlesian make a comment about Senrel’s ears I’m going to” she mimed strangling someone. Solas laughed.

“Did you remind them that we **are** elves?”

“Several times. They forget seeing as we are so ‘civilised’. The Fereldans are better, but not by much.”

“We could just leave.” Solas suggested.

“Leave the party? Or the Inquisition?” She asked, and he looked at her for a few moments.

“Whichever makes you happiest, Ma’Vhenan.” He smiled, taking her hand.

“We’ll start with the party.” She said, leading him round the outside of the assembled nobles. Her and Josephine locked eyes briefly and the ambassador smiled.

Brianna laughed as she fell backwards onto the bed, Solas immediately climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck like he had that morning and she moaned, writhing up into him.

“I’ve missed this.” She whispered. “I’ve dreamt…”

“I know.” He muttered as he kissed her, hands running through her hair. She pushed him away slightly.

“You know?” Solas instantly turned red. “Well….I, um…to keep you safe I…may have…looked.” He stammered. Brianna grinned.

“See anything you’d like to try?” she teased, reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

“Definitely”

* * *

It was much later, Brianna wasn't sure but the noise from the hall had faded and the sky was dark outside. She lay stomach down, her head resting against Solas’ chest with her hair splayed over it. One of his hands rested under his neck while the other traced circles on her shoulder. She traced similar circles on his chest, her other arm bent underneath her body in a way that would no doubt make it go numb. But she didn't care.

“That was nice.” She said after a while. Solas hummed, agreeing. They were silent again for a while before Solas spoke.

“A year ago, I asked you if you wanted to be married.” She looked up to see him already looking down at her. “Do you still want to be?” Brianna shrugged.

“It’s…very human. Also I am fairly sure Josephine has already told people we are. The Herald of Andraste can’t have given birth to a bastard.” She rolled her eyes, prompting a chuckle from Solas. “I don’t want more…formality.”

“Agreed.” Solas moved suddenly, causing Brianna to whine as her head slipped from his chest and onto the sheets. He walked, still naked, to where their staffs leant against the wall. He had attached a small pouch to his; she’d assumed it contained the Lyrium potions she gave to him, but clearly she’d been wrong. He headed back to her, the pouch in his hands, turning slightly red when she clearly enjoyed the view. He knelt on the bed and she quickly moved to kneel in front of him. “Close your eyes.” He instructed and she did so. She felt him place something on her head, something light. He pressed something into her hand and without waiting for him to say opened her eyes. In her palm rested a plain wooden ring she recognised instantly as ironbark. She looked up to see Solas with a circle of what appeared to be royal elfroot resting on his head.

“How long have you…” she said, amazed.

“I uh…after our first night together,” he said, growing redder “I went to Dagna, asked her to make the rings. The elfroot was easier, actually, you have an impressive amount of stock.” It was Brianna’s turn to blush.

“Because I said I liked that you smelt of plants, especially elfroot.”

“Yes.”

“You know the rings are typically engraved, right?”

“Since when have we been typical, Ma’Vhenan?” He suddenly gained confidence and kissed her. She almost wrapped her arms around his neck when he grabbed her left hand, placing the ring he had held onto her second finger. Without breaking their kiss, she did the same to him. Neither wanted to be the first to pull back, so they remained in their embrace for a while. Eventually they both drew back, gazing into one another’s eyes.

“Are we going to stay?” Brianna asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, subtly admiring the ring on her hand. “With the Inquisition?”

“Well, what do _you_ want, Vhenan?” Brianna leant in close, her lips almost touching his.

“I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I LIED THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING.  
> I wrote out this chapter almost immediate after the last one, but I kept looking over it and I just...rewrote the entire damn thing.  
> And yes I did give Brianna and Solas a nearly 2 year dry streak. I didn't want to suggest that anything happened while she was obedient to his will. Too dodgy.
> 
> Also I hope you enjoy my wonderful headcanon on Dalish commitment ceremonies. I had help from a friend who suggested wilder parts, such as moonlit consummation (where the moonlight orgies legends come from) and vibrant dances, but obviously I couldn't include that. I like to think Solas did his best to meet Brianna in the middle.  
> Actual genuine last chapter should be up SOON.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been years since Josephine had last seen Brianna. The elf and her family had vanished in the middle of the night some time ago, though she had her suspicions that they made sure they were never completely gone. Varric joked to Cassandra about the odds of another one of Thedas’ heroes vanishing when their work was done, to which Cassandra made her usual disgusted noise. The Inquisitor had left a note, stating that her two final acts of inquisitor was to demand she was not followed, and that Cassandra would take over as leader. The new inquisitor was flattered, but incredibly nervous and spent many an evening in discussions with her council.

Eventually, the former inner circle drifted. Dorian returned to Tevinter, Iron Bull following after without hesitation. Cassandra had received letters from them both detailing their work there, Bull’s being significantly more thorough. Sera didn’t even tell anyone she was leaving and it actually took a few days for anyone to notice she had gone. Cullen returned to his family only after Cassandra insisted, and Blackwall left to follow to Grey Wardens. Eventually only Cole and Varric remained. Despite being filled with people, Skyhold had never felt emptier. Cassandra and Josephine sat having dinner one night in her study when Varric elected to join them.

“Why haven’t you left, Varric?” Cassandra asked pointedly. Varric shrugged and Josephine did her best not to smile. The dwarf didn’t think she’d noticed, but over the past couple of decades he’d been talking to Bianca less, and looking at their leader more. She wondered how much longer it would be before he finally admitted that she was the reason he stayed. The two of them were ridiculous.

“How were the Hinterlands?” Josephine said, politely starting a conversation.

“They were alright. Cole wandered again.” Cassandra replied bluntly. According to her reports, occasionally Cole would get an unusual look on his face before leaving for a few hours. He would always return somewhat happy, and several of them had their theories as to what he was doing. “It’s been more frequent than usual, it concerns me.”

“The kids fine, Seeker.” Varric chuckled. “He’s been safe for the past 20 years, he’ll still be safe long after we’re dead.”

“20 years…” Josephine said wistfully. “Has it really been that long?”

“Probably, I’m not keeping track. Makes me feel old.” Josephine spotted a smiled flicker onto Cassandra’s face for half a second.

“I am going to go for a walk, you enjoy your dinner.” She said standing. Maybe if she left them alone they’d finally talk about what was going on between them. Everyone else had certainly discussed it.

She was walking down the steps of Skyhold, the courtyards empty except for a few guards, when she saw a hooded man walking through the gates, looking about. He turned his back to her, looking at the tower he’d just walked under, admiring it. The hood fell backward and she realised he was an elf. She approached him just as he turned back around and he smiled at her.

“Josephine.” He said happily, though she didn’t recall seeing him before. He was young, fairly tall and extremely thin. He had short black hair and his eyes were a colour she could not place but had certainly seen before. He laughed and held his hands behind him, such a familiar stance. And the laugh “You don’t recognise me, obviously. It’s been years.”

“Who are you?” she asked, looking him up and down for more clues. He was pale, but showed signs of being someone who lived outdoors. He wore shoes and lacked the vallaslin, which made it unlikely he was Dalish. His clothes were light, mostly furs and leather. There was something around his neck but as it was tucked under his shirt she could not see it. She narrowed her eyes at him and suddenly she knew. “Senrel?” he laughed again, his mother’s laugh, and nodded.

“How have you been?” He asked, though the last time he would have seen her he was nothing more than a baby.

“I’ve been…busy. Oh, you must come, Varric and Cassandra are still here.” Senrel furrowed his eyebrows, like he was trying to remember something.

“Yes, yes, I’d love to see them.” He said eventually, smiling again. Josephine resisted the urge to question what had happened, but decided to not. She gestured and they began to walk back up to her room.

“How are your parents?” she asked as they climbed the steps.

“They are fine, nearby in fact. I don’t think they’ll be visiting” Maker, he reminded her of them both so much. Most of his features were Solas’ though some of Brianna’s had crept in, making him look like neither of them and both of them at the same time. “We visited her clan for a time, and she found it so difficult to leave them, I think she’d find it impossible to leave here.”

“Her clan? What did they say? Did they? Do you?” Josephine suddenly had a hundred questions for him. He chuckled.

“They were shocked her vallaslin had been removed, mostly intrigued as to how it could be. But they did not pry. And yes, I know. Though I should ask how you do, Papa seemed keen to keep it from me for quite some time.”

“It was your mother actually. After having you she was exhausted, she slipped up and called him his name. We’d all heard her curse so…” they reached the door and Josephine took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Varric quickly jumped, his hand retreating back to his lap from where it had been resting on Cassandra’s hand. Josephine smiled but otherwise pretended she did not see it. “We have a visitor…Senrel?” at the name both Cassandra and Varric were surprised but broke into smiles as the elf stepped into the room. Cassandra stood, taking a step towards him before stopping.

“Cassandra!” he said, recognition on his face before reaching to hug her. Varric laughed as Cassandra awkwardly did her best to reciprocate. “You’re exactly as they remember you. And Varric,” he turned to the dwarf. “You were taller.” Josephine laughed and sat back into the chair she had left earlier. Cassandra sat back down and Senrel pulled up a chair. He explained briefly how Solas and Brianna often showed him their memories in the fade, and as such he knew a lot about them all.

“So what have they been doing all this time?” Cassandra asked.

“Living, helping people, little things mostly. They probably do other things, I haven’t seen everything.” He explained. “I have siblings, two sisters and a brother soon to come. He was a surprise.”

“Well so were you.” Varric added, getting a slight kick from Josephine. “What are they like?”

“They’re young still, Meranni and Nelanna are 10. Their magic is just manifesting, it’s causing some confusion. Apparently being twins means they can switch bodies with one another. Makes it hard to know which one you’re talking to. They don't know about Mythal and Fen'Harel yet.”

“So, still time for one to be names after me?” Varric joked, Senrel laughed before falling silent, his face suddenly serious.

“I think they are considering returning. We’ve spent a lot of time in this area recently, Mamae has been staring in this direction more and more…they don’t know I am here.”

“You snuck away?” Cassandra asked urgently.

“Well, yes. I came to find Cole. He’s good with these things."

“They’re already here.” A voice came from the door and they all looked to see Cole standing there. “At the gates. They noticed you were gone.”

“Shit.” Senrel rushed from the room, and the four of them followed. By the time they’d reached the gates, Senrel and Solas were speaking in rapid elven, their conversation growing slightly heated before Solas forcefully embraced his son. Brianna stood watching them, two brown haired girls standing by her and looking at the walls around them.

“He was worried he’d been attacked. He’s just happy he’s safe.” Cole said. “He should have told him they were coming back here, then he wouldn’t have left.” Josephine perked up at the last sentence.

“You’re staying?” she asked Brianna, noting her swollen belly.

“If the Inquisitor will allow us.” Brianna smiled, looking at Cassandra.

“I would have to be heartless not to.” Cassandra laughed. “Come, we’ll have the cook prepare some more food.”

Josephine smiled as they walked up to the main hall, their original meal lying cold and forgotten in her study. She watched the others begin to climb the stairs, her heart swelling as Solas went to support Brianna, which she refused, only to carefully take his hand a moment later. The two girls climbed the stairs in perfect unison while Senrel explained Skyhold to them. Cassandra and Varric were only a step or two ahead of her, and her smile could only grow as she saw her hand linger on his forearm for a moment and they looked at each other. Varric laughed and Cassandra turned red.

Later, she asked Brianna why they’d left in the first place only to return now. Brianna shrugged before replying.

“After everything, I wasn’t sure of a lot. We visited my clan, but they didn’t feel like mine anymore. They weren’t home.” She smiled as Solas wordlessly pressed his hand to her leg.

“And?” Josephine pried.

“This is home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW i'm done.  
> I just really needed to write Senrel when he's older, so he's about 18/19 here.
> 
> I could go on forever about all the plans I have about Solas and Brianan's life after this. (The unborn kid is going to be called Iseri, Senrel falls for a Tal Vashoth girl and their children are the CUTEST) But there's only so much I can write, most of it wouldn't even tie together and eventually I'd just stop mentioning Solas and Brianna altogether and just focus 100% on their kids.  
> OH and I am a firm believer that Solas is not a vessel for the Dread Wolf, but the Dread Wolf himself, and therefore immortal, and that because elves can be potentially immortal Brianna doesn't have to do the dodgy shit that Flemeth maybe did (Inquisition threw a lot of dirt in the water on that front).  
> And if anyone is curious about what Brianna looks like: [With Vallaslin](http://i.imgur.com/zPVDtRI.jpg) [Without Vallaslin](http://i.imgur.com/M7VnTey.jpg)


End file.
